daises
by visionary dreams
Summary: “I think I could have loved you.” Happy endings weren't made for everyone. ShikaHina // Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Kishi-chan does.

**- xo - **

"Hinata," he called her name softly, surprised at himself even. He had just barely passed her on the streets, catching her long raven-haired out of the corner of his eyes, and the name had just automatically rolled off of his tongue.

Hinata closed her eyes tightly - almost wishing he would go away -, admittedly recognizing whose voice that belonged too. She stopped in her tracks, breathing in deeply before she could turn around to face him. The breath being knocked out of her.

"Yes, N-nara-san?" she asked weakly, stumbling over her words, wincing when Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her. She couldn't believe she was acting like such a schoolgirl, when she was suppose to be a twenty-year old kunoichi.

She tried to swallowed the large knot forming in her throat, clutching the clipboard of documents tightly to her chest. She could barely look the boy in his eyes.

"I need to talk to you," he said bluntly, trying to ignored the racing of his heart against his ribcage.

"I-I can't N-nara-san. I r-really need to take this d-documents to H-hokage-sama." Hinata blushed even darker under his hard gaze, biting her lip.

Shikamaru's lips turned upwards slightly, this was one of the reasons he had grown so fond of her. She wasn't troublesome or loud or anything like those other girls. She was _different_.

When she didn't say anything, Shikamaru eyebrows rose, and he asked airily, "Let's go get a drink, Hinata?" watching her expression change from one to another.

"Y-you have a g-girlfriend!" she blurted out abruptly, breathing in quite deeply once again, a feared expression on her face.

Why did these things have to happen between her and Shikamaru anyway? It was only _one_ mission, and since then, the two couldn't get enough of each other. It was like a _craving_. The need to see each other at all times, and to be next to each other.

She and Shikamaru both knew if they didn't stop this before it got out of control, someone was going to get hurt. But was it really worth it? Her and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was engaged to Temari, and sure, it _was_ an arranged marriage (to help the bonds between Konoha and Suna) but what would people think about the prize Hyuuga clan's daughter prancing around with the engaged Nara boy?

Shikamaru's face was impassive for the most part, his eyebrows were furrowed as if he was thinking of a plan. Hinata couldn't tell, she never could with Shikamaru. He was such a mystery.

"So… about that coffee?" he asked once more, folding his arms over his chest. He waited patiently for her answer, smiling slightly at the blush adoring her cheeks.

"I-I _can't_, Shikamaru," she said firmly, her head up high, only crumbling when Shikamaru looked her straight in the eyes.

"I can't do this." she paused, shaking her head. "I'm sorry S-Shikamaru." her voice held one of sorrow, but it wasn't like he was the only one suffering. She really _liked_ Shikamaru, but it couldn't happen. And without a backward glance, she walked away from the Nara boy. She couldn't handle anymore of this. This "thing" between her and Shikamaru _had _to stop. For the both of them.

"Hinata," Shikamaru called once more, grasping her arm before she could walk any further.

Hinata was now in front of him, and was glad for that to. He couldn't see the tears that started to form in her eyes.

"I think I could have loved you," he spoke, whispering in her ear, his hot breath making her neck tickle.

Hinata didn't say anything - she didn't _need_ to, Shikamaru already knew how this would turn out in the end -, and just snatch her arm out of his grasp, and walked away, she needed to get away from him.

This time however, he didn't stop her.

**- xo -**

**A/N: **This is so lame, and I am lame, and Kiki this is probably the worst fic you've ever read.

Seriously. I _cannot_ write ShikaHina to save my life.

But-- um, if you _did_ read it, and _liked_ it…_**feedback **_is greatly appreciated. It would be great to know what you think… considering this is my first ShikaHina.


End file.
